kehancuran shinobi
by YamiNoMadara226
Summary: Naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan kegelapan
1. Chapter 1

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya...

Genre:adventure&Humor...

Naruto POV

Beginilah hidupku selalu dipukuli hanya karena aku menyimpan sebuah kekuatan besar didalam tubuhku akupun bertekad untuk menghancurkan konoha..

Normal POV

Naruto:hoam..sudah pagi sebaiknya aku mandi..

15 menit kemudian

Naruto:haah..segar sekali,sebaiknya aku menemui kurama..

In naruto mind

Naruto:yo kurama..apa kabar?

Kurama:Hoam..kau menggangu saja Gaki!baiklah..ada apa?

Naruto:tidak hanya mengingat saat kita pertama bertemu!

Flashback:ON

Naruto:tolong,ampuni aku,apa salah ku?

Warga1:apa salahmu?kau membunuh istriku dasar monster sialan!

Naruto:aku baru berumur 5tahun tidak mungkin aku membunuh..

Warga 2:haah..sudahlah kita bunuh sja dia!

Wargapun memukuli naruto bahkan para jonin dan chuunin disitu tidak mengindahkan naruto...

Naruto:Hiks..Hiks..ampuni aku..

Naruto POV

Aku berlari ke arah hutan lalu aku menangis

Normal POV

Naruto:hiks..Tousan..Kaasan..kenapa. Kalian meninggalkan ku?

Ggrr..huahahaha...

Naruto: suara siapa itu?,Keluar!

Huahaha...

Naruto: cepat keluar!

Kau ingin bertemu denganku?

Pejamkan matamu pusatkan pikiranmu!

Naruto pun memejamkan matanya...

In Naruto Mind

Naruto:dimana ini?

Kurama:Huahaha..selamat datang!my Host uzumaki naruto..

Naruto:si..siapa kau?

Kurama:aku adalah kurama atau yang kalian panggil Kyuubi aku adalah bijuu terkuat..

Naruto:bohong..!bukankah kyuubi telah dibunuh yondaime hokage?

Kurama:aku adalah bijuu aku ini immortall tidak bisa mati kecuali..kau mati karena pertarungan atau aku dikeluarkan dari tubuhmu...

Naruto:kau..kau membuat ku dijauhi..dasar rubah tak tau diuntung..!

Kurama:itu bukan salahku!kemarikau manusia aku bunuh kau!

Kurama pun hendak mencakar naruto...namun naruto diselamatkan seseorang...

Orang misterius:apa kau tidak apa-apa?

Naruto:siapa kau?

Orang misterius:aku dark rikudou...aku adalah sebagian rikudou sennin sang pencipta dunia!

Naruto:benarkah...?tolong ajari aku ninjutsu...

Dark rikudou:baiklah aku akan melatihmu bersama kurama!

Naruto:kenapa dia harus ikut?

Dark rikudou:karena dia adalah partnerku...

Naruto:baiklah..

Dark rikudou:pejamkan matamu aku kan memberimu sesuatu..

To be continue

Apakah..yang diberikan dark rikudou kepada naruto let's see in another chap

Author note: naruto pada saat flashback masih berumur:5 tahun

Sedangkan naruto setelah dilatih dark rikudou...berumur 7 tahun...

See you later..Zai jian

Mind to Review?


	2. pertunjukan dimulai

_Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat _

_Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan_

_Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya_

_Genre:adventure&Humor_

_Yo minna saya bisa update kilat nih.._

_Saya akan balas review walaupun cuma 1:_

_ Yasashi kun:maaf saya author baru dan saya belum terlalu bisa mohon maaf saya akan perbaiki dan panjangkan fic. Mohon bimbingannya _

_ michaeltanmk2:yosh..arigato_

_Baiklah mulai..!_

_Normal POV_

_Dark rikudou: sekarang buka matamu_

_Naruto: ada apa ini?kenapa aku dapat melihat chakra dan gerakanmu?_

_Dark rikudou: aku memberimu sebuah doujutsu yang bernama meiringgan_

_Mata ini bisa melihat chakra dan gerakan seseorang _

_Naruto: wah..arigato gozaimasu_

_Tapi..apa jutsu yang dimiliki mata ini?_

_Dark rikudou: itu yang haru kamu selidiki naruto._

_Naruto: arigato..dark rikudou sama..._

_Dark rikudou: mulai sekarang aku akan menjadi gurumu!_

_Kurama: hei Gaki..kemarilah sebentar aku ingin bicara_

_Naruto: ada apa?_

_Kurama: apa kau ingin menghancurkan desa ini?_

_Naruto: tentu!aku ingin menghancurkan desa ini_

_Kurama: meskipun tousan mu yang membangunnya?_

_Naruto: apa kau tau tousan ku?_

_Kurama: ya!aku tau tousan dan kaasanmu_

_Naruto: siapa mereka?_

_Kurama: mereka adalah dua pahlawan desa konoha hokage 4/yellow flash namikaze minato dan red death habanero uzumaki kushina_

_Naruto: jadi tousan dan kaasan ku adalah pahlawan desa ini?_

_Kurama: ya itu benar,jadi bagaimana naruto kau tetap akan menghancurkan desa ini ?_

_Wajah naruto kembali marah!_

_Naruto: tentu mereka harus merasakan penderitaanku_

_Kurama: baiklah aku akan membantu mu._

_Naruto: Hn..arigato_

_Flashback:OFF_

_Kurama: kau benar gaki dan itu sudah lama _

_Dark rikudou: naruto ayo kemari!_

_Naruto: ada apa sensei?_

_Dark rikudou: sekarang kau sudah mengusai 5 element dan meiringgan waktuku sudah habis selamat tinggal naruto!_

_Naruto: arigato sensei,sebaiknya aku ke kantor sandaime-jiji_

_Naruto pun keluar dari mindscapenya_

_Setelah itu naruto keluar dari apartemennya dan langsung di sambut tatapan membunuh dari warga disitu,namun naruto sudah kebal ia pun melanjutkan perjalanannya_

_Di hokage office_

_Tok..tok_

_Naruto: Halo!jiji!_

_Hiruzen: ada apa naruto?_

_Naruto: jiji aku ingin masuk akademi boleh kan?_

_Hiruzen: tentu boleh kau harus bersosialisasi dengan anak seumurmu_

_Naruto: arigato jiji_

_Timeskip_

_Ujian kenaikan menjadi genin._

_Iruka: kita akan mengadakan ujian genin yaitu henge,bunshin,dan 1 jurus yang kalian kuasai_

_Iruka: peserta pertama inuzuka kiba_

_Timeskip _

_Iruka: dan yang terakhir naruto uzumaki_

_Banyak cemooh dari teman sekelasnya namun naruto tidak mengindahkannya_

_Naruto berhasil menggunakan henge dan bunshin _

_Naruto: mokuton : mokujoheki!_

_Lalu keluarlah dinding kayu yang tebal._

_Semua orang pun terkejut melihatnya_

_Hanya satu yang ada dibatin mereka"apa benar itu naruto?"_

_Naruto: pun duduk kembali._

_Iruka: baiklah besok datang lagi ke akademi selamat siang!_

_Setelah pulang naruto dicegat 7 anak akademi._

_Anak 1: hei kau monster !_

_Naruto: ada apa?_

_Anak 1: ada apa kau bilang?tentu saja membunuhmu!_

_Naruto: coba saja kalau kau bisa_

_Anak 1: kurang ajar! Kalian hajar dia!_

_7anak itu pun langsung menyerang naruto tetapi naruto langsung menghindarinya dan melempar 3 kunai yang ada ditanah dan mengenai 3 orang anak_

_Naruto: tinggal 4 lagi!_

_Mereka langsung menyerang naruto,naruto langsung merapal handseal_

_Naruto: suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu _

_Naga air langsung menghantam 4 anak itu,keempat anak itu langsung tewas_

_Tiba-tiba datang seorang anbu _

_Anbu: apa yang terjadi disini? Aku harus melaporkannya kepada hokage sama _

_Namun sebelum anbu itu hendak pergi naruto muncul dibelakang anbu itu dan mematahkan lehernya.._

_Naruto: Hn..lemah.. _

_Naruto pun pergi ke hutan kematian _

_Naruto: sebaiknya aku melatih sunshin milikku_

_Naruto pun berlatih jurus sunshin petirnya dan bisa_

_Timeskip pembagian tim genin_

_Tim 1-6 gak tau skip aja_

_Tim 7 uzumaki naruto,uchiha sasuke,haruno sakura, jonin pembimbing hatake kakashi_

_Tim 8 hyuuga hinata,inuzuka kiba,aburame shino jonin pembimbing yuuhi kurenai_

_Tim 9 rock lee,hyuuga neji,tenten jonin pembimbing Guy_

_Tim 10 nara shikamaru,akimichi choji,yamanaka ino_

_Iruka: baiklah kuharap kalian bisa menjalankan misi dengan baik selamat siang._

_Tim 8,9,10 sudah dijemput joninnya 1 jam yang lalu tinggal tim 7 yang belum tiba-tiba muncul seekor anjing_

_Pakkun: kalian tim 7?_

_Sakura: ya!siapa kau ?_

_Pakkun: aku pakkun ninken milik hatake kakashi pembimbing tim7 kalian diminta ke atap kantor hokage_

_Pakkun pun menghilang_

_Naruto: ayo!_

_Sasuke: hn.._

_Sesampainya ditempat kakashi._

_Kakashi: sudah datang rupanya baiklah..perkenalkan diri kalian cukup nama dan hobi_

_Sasuke: kenapa tidak kau contohkan?_

_Kakashi: dalam berbicara pada guru tolong lebih sopan!tapi..ya,baiklah..._

_Namaku hatake kakashi hobiku tidak ada baiklah kau berambut pink_

_Sakura: namaku haruno sakura hobiku mengikuti sasuke kemanapun._

_Fansgirls berbahaya"batin kakashi"_

_Selanjutnya kau pirang!_

_Naruto: jaga ucapanmu!*mendeathglere kakashi_

_Kakashi langsung berkeringat dingin _

_Melihat naruto_

_Kakashi: ba..ba..baiklah kau sebutkan nama dan hobimu_

_Naruto: namaku uzumaki naruto hobiku berlatih_

_Kakashi: selanjutnya kau uchiha_

_Sasuke: namaku uchiha sasuke hobiku berlatih_

_Kakashi: baiklah besok temui aku disini lagi jam 6 jangan terlambat,jaa ne._

_Sakura: baiklah sasuke ayo pulang _

_Sasuke: Hn..._

_Naruto: sebaiknya aku pergi._

_Naruto pun pergi via sunshin petir._

_TBC _

_Maaf kalau ada kesalahan saya author baru sekali jadi gk bisa panjang-panjang _

_A/N: meiringgan: adalah mata kegelapan yang dapat melihat chakra dan gerakan _

_Profil naruto_

_Nama: naruto uzumaki _

_Umur:8 tahun_

_Kekkei genkai: meiringgan_

_Ninjutsu: S_

_Taijutsu: S_

_Genjutsu: A_

_Kalau untuk update author belum bisa pastikan oke _

_Mind to review?_


	3. pergerakan dimulai

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya

Genre:adventure&Humor

A/N:maaf sebelumnya tim 10 lupa nulis jonin pembimbingnya

naruru fauziaa: itu memang meiringgan bukan rinnegan

dendy099: akan author usahain ^_^

My NaMe Viko: °§ ®® ° ya! Ini chap U̶̲̥̅̊D̶̲̥̅̊ A̶̲̥̅̊H̶̲̥̅̊ diubah koq!

: yosh..arigato

akiraraymundo: maaf saya sebenarnya U̶̲̥̅̊D̶̲̥̅̊ A̶̲̥̅̊H̶̲̥̅̊ baca fic senior cuma kelupaan saya janji fic selanjutnya gak akan dialog

Oke selamat membaca!

Keesokan harinya..

Tim 7 bertemu di atap kantor hokage

kakashi-sensei mana sih?selalu terlambat!"Ucap sakura"

Hn.."Balas sasuke"

sebaiknya kau duduk sakura!"Ucap naruto"

hei..baka apa maksudmu?sok-sok memerintahku dasar bodoh,monster!"Ucap sakura"

jaga ucapanmu!sekali lagi aku mendengarmu mengatakan itu padaku kubunuh kau!"Teriak naruto"

meh..bodoh,tolol!"Ejek sakura"

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa naruto sudah dibelakang sakura menodong kunai.

katakan sekali lagi!"Ucap naruto marah"

a...am..ampun naruto aku tidak bermaksud.."Rintih sakura menangis"

Diam!atau kubunuhkau"teriak naruto"

Sakura lalu menangis.

hiks..hiks..baiklah"ucap sakura"

Lalu kakashi datang dengan sunshin

naruto! Apa yang kau lakukan?apa kau sudah gila?"Tanya kakashi"

diam kau!pemalas!"Seru naruto"

naruto!hentikan lepaskan sakura atau aku akan melepaskan dengan paksa!"Seru kakashi"

ambil sampah ini! mulai sekarang aku akan pergi dari konoha"teriak naruto"

Naruto pun mencoret hitai-atenya

Kakashi pun terkejut melihatnya

naruto!apa kau lakukan kau bisa dikira musuh!"Seru kakashi"

memang itu betul aku benci konoha aku benci kalian!"Balas naruto sengit"

apa maksudmu?kenapa kau benci konoha?"Tanya kakashi ingin tahu"

apa kau tau hidupku selalu di pukuli tidak pernah merasakan memiliki teman!"Balas naruto keras!"

Kakashi pun terkejut

katakan pada sandaime hokage aku akan menghancurkan konoha!"Balas naruto"

Naruto pun menghilang ,sasuke yang dari tadi mendengar itu hanya mengacuhkan itu

Guru apa salahku sehingga tim ku menjadi begini..."Batin kakashi"

Naruto pun pergi keluar konoha

Selamat tinggal konoha"batin naruto"

Naruto pun berjalan tak menentu lalu ia berpikir

Sebaiknya aku ke suna"batin naruto"

Timeskip di suna

Ketika sampai naruto melihat seorang anak dipukuli iapun menolong anak itu

apa kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya naruto"

si..si..siapa kau?"Tanya gaara"

namaku naruto siapa namamu?"Tanya naruto"

namaku gaara apa kau tidak takut padaku?"Tanya gaara"

untuk apa?kau itu baik hati apa kau ingin menjadi temanku?"Tanya naruto"

ya!aku mau!"Seru gaara"

apa kau benci desa ini?"Tanya naruto"

ya! Aku benci desa ini!"Balas gaara"

aku akan membantumu menghancurkannya apa kau mau?"Tanya naruto (LAGI MAAF ya!^_^)

ya!aku mau."Seru gaara"

Baiklah kita akan membuat sebuah tim yang bernama vengeance,mari kita cari anggota lain"ajak naruto"

Timeskip ini anggota nya naruto selain gaara

Utakata,zabuza,haku: kirigakure

Deidara: iwagakure

Killer bee: kumogakure

Konan,yahiko,nagato: amegakure

Naruto: baiklah semua telah berkumpul kita akan berbagi partner

Konan dan yahiko: team 1

Nagato dan killer bee: team 2

Zabuza dan haku: team 3

Deidara dan utakata: team 4

Naruto dan gaara: team 5

Baiklah kita akan berbagi tugas

Team 1: mencari informasi suna

Team 2: mencari informasi kumo

Team 3: mencari informasi kiri

Team 4: mencari informasi iwa

Team 5: mencari informasi konoha

Baiklah kita akan bertugas mulai besok!Bubar!"Ucap naruto"

Hai!"Balas mereka"

Time skip 6 tahun kemudian

Naruto yang sudah berumur 14 tahun sekarang sedang berada di konoha, ya

Dia sedang mematai-matai konoha akibat serangan suna dan oto sandaime hokage gugur dalam pertarungan tetapi berhasil membunuh orochimaru sehingga sekarang oto tunduk pada konoha

Naruto menyamar menjadi seorang anbu dengan Kode: FOX

sebaiknya aku mengunjungi pemakaman sandaime Jiji"batin naruto"

Naruto pun pergi ke pemakaman sandaime hokage namun ketika sampai disana ia dihadang 4 jounin

mau apa kau disini?"Tanya jounin 1"

apa kau mau mencuri mayat hokage sama?"Tanya jounin 2"

aku hanya ingin mengunjungi makamnya."Balas naruto"

kami tidak percaya!tangkap dia serahkan pada tetua konoha!"Seru jounin 3"

Ke-4 jounin itu lalu menyerang naruto

hn..useless Katon: goukakyu no jutsu"ucap naruto dingin sambil menembakkan bola api"

Naruto mengeluarkan bola api namun hanya 1 jounin yang tewas terkena api itu

akan ku akhiri ini! katon: gouka messhitsu!"Seru naruto"

Ke-3 jounin itu tidak mampu menghindar dan tewas

Sebelum tewas salah satu jounin mengirimkan pesan lewat burung merpati

hn..beginikah jounin konoha?lemah sekali fufufu..."Ucap naruto dingin"

Naruto menyeringai,sesaat kemudian merpati itu sampai ke dewan lalu tetua itu memerintahkan Jounin elit seperti kakashi,guy,asuma,kurenai,anko untuk kesana

Sesaat kemudian..para jounin itu sampai dan menemukan naruto dengan topeng FOX miliknya

siapa kau?"Tanya kakashi"

sementara itu naruto hanya tetap tenang dan diam

kutanya siapa kau?"Tanya kakashi lagi"

Para jounin itu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung lalu menyerang naruto

Naruto pun membuat kegebunshin dan melawan mereka

Naruto vs kakashi dan Guy

hn...akan kubunuh kalian"ucap naruto"

coba saja kalau bisa!"Seru guy"

siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya kakashi"

Aku? baiklah...akan kuberitahu kalian apa kalian mengingatku?"Tanya naruto"

Naruto pun membuka topengnya

Kakashi serta guy pun terkejut

na..naruto?"seru mereka"

hn...baiklah...akan ku akhiri ini Hyouton: sensatsu shoiso!"Seru naruto"

Guy dan kakashi berhasil menghindar namun naruto sudah teleport kebelakang kakashi dengan sunshin petir,naruto lalu merapal handseal

yoton: yokai no jutsu!"Seru naruto"

di..di..dia bisa menggunakan kekkei genkai?"Batin guy"

Kakashi pun terkena lava dan pingsan

Naruto lalu memandang guy,lalu guy memerintahkan semua jounin untuk kembali ke desa,naruto pun tidak tinggal diam bunshin naruto semuanya hilang naruto lalu merapal handseal

suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu"ucap naruto"

Anko dan kurenai mengorbankan diri

Mereka untuk melindungi jounin lain mereka pun pingsan namun diangkat oleh asuma dan aoba

cih..mereka kabur tapi penyamaran ku sudah terbongkar sebaiknya aku pergi"batin naruto"

Naruto pun menghilang dengan sunshin petir

Sesampainya dikonoha,para tetua lalu mengumpulkan semua rakyat konoha dan ninja konoha dan memberi pengumuman

Mulai sekarang!naruto uzumaki akan kita jadikan missing nin-SS!"Teriak koharu"

Siapapun yang mampu menangkap naruto akan diberi hadiah 10.000.000 ryo!"Teriak Danzo"

Benarkah? Itu?"Bisik para rakyat dan ninja konoha"

Sekian terima kasih"ucap koharu"

Keesokan harinya,markas vengeance

Pagi naruto sama"ucap anggotanya"

Hn..,bagaimana misi kalian?"Tanya naruto"

Baik-baik saja"balas mereka"

Hn.,mulai sekarang kita akan merubah misi"ucap naruto"

Maksudnya?"Tanya mereka"

Aku sudah ketahuan memata-matai konoha karena sudah membunuh 4 jounin,mulai sekarang kita akan berfokus menaklukan 5 negara kita akan mulai dari kiri!"Balas naruto

TBC

Maaf atas penulisan author yang kayak dialog sekali lagi maaf...kalau soal update author usahain sabtu sudah update

And maaf kalau chap ini juga pendek saya susah mau bikin panjang otak saya susah diajak kerja sama!

Oke! Mind to review?

Jaa ne* sunshin no jutsu "pooff" *


	4. desa Kumo!

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya

Genre:adventure&Humor

Nururu fauziaa : vengeance itu artinya. balas dendam,memang waktu itu naruto sedang ingin sendiri,oh iya..ternyata betul saya janji akan berusaha lebih bagus

Yasashi-kun: yosh..arigato

.35912 : arigato..

: arigato *terharu saya*banyak yang dukung

Dragon warior: terima kasih saranya ^_^

Blue-senpai: oke...

Terima kasih atas dukunganya *sujud-sujud*

Chap 4 ready!

Naruto dan teamnya pun berangkat ke KIRIGAKURE

Time skip..sesampainya di kiri

Hn.."Gumam naruto"

Ada apa naruto sama" tanya utakata"

Tidak ada, ayo masuk "ajak naruto"

Ayo "balas mereka"

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada seorang anbu yang mengawasi mereka sejak memasuki kiri

Mereka mencurigakan,sebaiknya aku ikuti mereka "batin anbu tersebut"

Ketika memasuki pusat desa kiri naruto menyadari ada yang mengawasi mereka

Ada yang mengawasi kita "ucap naruto"

Ya!itu betul aku juga merasakannya karena jinchuriki indra pelacaknya lebih tajam,dan aku akan menangkapnya " seru bee"

Hati-hati "ucap naruto dingin"

Baiklah" ucap bee"

Bee pun sunshin ke tempat anbu tersebut ketika sampai

Kau sudah lama mengikuti kami kau akan kubunuh! "Ucap bee dingin"

Coba saja kalau bisa! Fuuton: fuuryudaan no jutsu "seru anbu itu"

Namun dengan mudah dihentikan dengan tentakel Gyuki (hachibi)

Yo..terima kasih sobat " ucap bee tertawa"

Hn.." Balas Gyuki"

Apa? Dia seorang jinchuuriki?aku harus melaporkanya kepada mei-san "batin anbu tersebut"

Anbu tersebut lalu membuat bunshin tanpa sepengetahuan bee karena bee sedang berbicara dengan gyuki lalu menyuruh bunshin tersebut untuk tetap disini sedangkan dia akan ke kantor mizukage

Katon: Housenka no jutsu " ucap bunshin anbu tersebut "

Keluarlah puluhan burung api yang panas yang menuju ke arah bee dan mengenainya namun itu hanya tentakel gyuki

Yo..terima kasih lagi sobat.."Ucap bee"

Tidak ada balasan dari gyuki,lalu bee menyerang anbu tersebut hingga tewas

Ditempat naruto

Baiklah..aku ingin yahiko,konan kearah timur, sedangkan gaara utakata kearah barat, nagato deidara kearah utara , zabuza haku kearah selatan dan aku akan melawan mizukage di pusat desa"perintah naruto"

Baik" patuh mereka"

Ingat hancurkan semua bagian desa ini" ucap naruto"

Mereka hanya mengangguk,mereka lalu menghilang dengan sunshin

Naruto langsung menghilang dengan sunshin petirnya

Ditempat lain disebuah gua di amegakure

Leader-sama aku mendapatkan info tim vengeance menyerang kiri "ucap zetsu muncul dari dalam tanah"

Vengeance menyerang kiri apa tujuan mereka ? " tanya pain"

Mereka ingin menghancurkan kelima desa shinobi" ucap zetsu"

Hmm...menarik,baiklah itachi,kisame,tobi kalian pergi ke kiri dan bantu tim vengeance" perintah pain"

Baiklah.."Ucap kisame"

Hn..."Ucap itachi"

Oke..senpai " ucap tobi "

Ditempat naruto

Naruto sedang berhadapan dengan mei terumi godaime mizukage

Apa mau mu? "Tanya mei"

Apa mau ku?hmm..mungkin ingin menghancurkan desa aneh ini "ucap naruto"

Tidak akan kubiarkan yoton: yokai no jutsu" seru mei"

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan meiringgan

katematsuchi" ucap naruto"

Lalu muncullah monster pelindung bertangan 4 yang membawa 4 perisai

Hn..hanya itu? "Ucap naruto"

Kurang ajar rasakan ini suiton: bakusui shousha! "Seru mei"

Hn..?hanya itu? Huahahaha!" Ejek naruto tertawa"

Serangan itu tertahan oleh katematsuchi naruto,lalu naruto mengevolusikan katematsuchinya menjadi monster penyerang bertangan 4 membawa pedang penghangus lalu naruto mengayunkan 1 pedang tersebut ke arah mei namun sebagai kage mei mampu menghindar mei hanya mampu mendecih

Cih..dia sangat kuat! " Batin mei"

Bagaimana masih mau ?" Ucap naruto"

Lalu mei berdiri dan menyerang naruto

Suiton: daikodan no jutsu!" Seru mei"

Naruto pun tak tergoyahkan oleh obak itu

Hn..masih ingin terima ini! Hinomatsuri" seru naruto"

Lalu muncul sebuah api oranye yang melahap apapun yang dilewatinya namun saat mengenai mei,mei berubah menjadi percikan air

Cih..mizubunshin" decih naruto tidak suka"

Mei lalu muncul terengah-engah 50 meter didepan naruto

Apa maumu hah?" Ucap mei marah"

Hn..,aku hanya ingin dunia merasakan penderitaan ku! "Ucap naruto"

Lalu mata naruto berputar sangat cepat menjadi kitokyu meiringgan

Lalu naruto bergumam" dai hinomatsuri"

Api oranye yang lebih besar dari tadi langsung melahap kantor hokage namun naruto dan mei berhasil keluar sebelu terbakar api oranye itu

Ju..ju..jutsu apa itu? " Tanya mei"

Itu dai hinomatsuri api oranye keabadian ia akan melahap apa yang ia lihat" ucap naruto"

Mei tercengang mendengarnya

Untung aku bisa menyelamatkan diri dari api itu! " Ucap mei lega"

Namun itu tidak bertahan lama naruto lalu mengejek mei

Hei..wanita murahan lalu mei berbalik dan menatap naruto,naruto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk mengenjutsu mei

Antatsuyomi "gumam naruto"

Mei pun terkena genjutsu naruto dan pingsan

Hn..mizukage yang lemah.." Gumam naruto" lalu. Naruto membopong mei ke pusat desa lalu mengumumkan

Wahai..penduduk desa kiri gakure aku namikaze naruto dari konohagakure memproklamasikan peperangan pada kalian" seru naruto"

Lalu naruto menghilang

Ditempat lain anggota naruto sudah menunggu.

Zittt! Muncul kilatan petir lalu muncullah naruto

Hn..bagaimana tugas Kalian?" Tanya naruto"

Selesai.."Gumam utakata"

Baguslah aku mendapatkan tawanan gaara bawa di ke markas dan kurung dia!" Perintah naruto"

Baik naruto sama" ucap gaara"

Kita akan menuju kumogakure sekarang!"Ucap naruto"

Baik naruto sama! "Balas mereka"

Bergerak" komando naruto"

Poof,poof,poof!" Mereka menghilang dengan sunshin

setelah itu tobi,kisame,itachi sampai disana

Mengerikan sekali " gumam itachi"

Ya kau benar senpai "ucap tobi

Aoi dan chojuro yang baru menjalankan misi melihat kirigakure yang sudah hancur terkejut hanya satu kata yang mereka pikirkan

Apa yang sedang terjadi disini? "Batin mereka

Mereka melihat itachi Dkk disana lalu berbisik

Sepertinya kiri telah diserang kita harus mengalahkan mereka ayo

Hei kalian! Apa yang kalian perbuat?" Tanya chojuro"

Hn.." Balas itachi "

Ayo serang mereka aoi" ajak chojuro"

Hm!"Ucap aoi"

Itachi lalu merapal handseal " katon: hosenka no jutsu

Keluarlah 10 burung phoenix api

Kisame juga merapal handseal " suiton: mizuteuupudama

2 jurus tersebut berhasil dihancurkan oleh hiramakerei milik chojuro

Hiramakerei?hm..menarik "batin kisame"

Itachi lalu mengaktifkan mangenkyo sharingan nya

Amaterasu!

Chojuro dan aoi terbakar oleh api hitam tersebut dan tewas

Kisame lalu mengambil hiramakerei dan menyimpannya

Ayo pergi "ajak itachi"

Baiklah.."Balas kisame"

Mereka pun pergi

Di Kumo

Killer bee merasa sedih saat melihat kumo rumahnya dulu

Ada apa Bee?" Tanya naruto"

Tidak hanya mengingat masa lalu" balas killer bee

Masa lalu adalah kenangan,masa kini adalah tantangan,masa depan adalah harapan jangan mengingat masa lalu kau mengerti?" Tanya naruto"

Baiklah."Balas bee

Untuk sementara mungkin kita akan menginap disini kita akan memakai henge

Mereka lalu henge

Naruto: rambut oranye seperti madara berkaos oblong kuning dan celana ANBU Vast style

Gaara: rambutnya tetap baju jounin kumo celana chuunin

Killer bee: rambut jabrik acak-acakkan berwarna putih baju tetap celana tetap

Yang lainnya tetap berpakaian seperti biasa

TBC

Maaf kalau kali ini singkat soalnya author ada banyak tugas dan ulangan jadi sorri ya

Review please?


	5. bee!

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya

Genre:adventure&Humor

Alfian no kuro senko : maaf ya...soalnya author agak bingung juga cara nulisnya hehehe...^_^

: okeh..arigato ya!

Mitsuka sakurai: okeh..thx ya mitsuka san

.9: maaf..saya disina tidak membuat pair untuk naruto..karena menurut saya evil naruto kurang bagus ada pairnya sekali lagi Gomen...

NururuFauziaa: gpp...and thx ya kamu selalu dukung aku arigato hiks..hiks..huhuhu...

Blue-senpai: arigato..saya akan lanjut

Saya akan berusaha untuk membuat fic yang enak mungkin setelah fic ini selesai saya akan hiatus untuk membuat fic naruto dan akan fokus ke fic lain

Saya punya Question nih kalian maunya naruto nanti jadi baik lagi setelah ke konoha atau menghancurkan konoha juga?

Saya tunggu jawabannya di review ya!

Okeh selamat membaca

Setelah mereka menyamar mereka lalu mencari sebuah penginapan setelah dapat mereka. Memesan 5 kamar

Baiklah aku akan membagi 5 kamar, pertama aku dan killer bee karena kami akan mendiskusikan penghancuran kumo,kedua yahiko dan utakata pengguna element air,ketiga gaara dan deidara tipe jarak jauh,keempat zabuza dan nagato pengguna senjata,kelima haku dan konan karena wanita kalian mengerti?"Tanya naruto panjang lebar"

Ya naruto sama " balas mereka"

Keesokan harinya

Naruto bangun lalu mendengar suara kegaduhan diluar dan ini masih jam 3 pagi

Ada apa? "Batin naruto"

Naruto lalu merasakan chakra ninja

Hm? 4 orang ANBU kumo ? Apa mereka mencurigai kami? Akan kuperiksa! "Dengan itu naruto melesat kejendela penginapan"

Tidak ada apa-apa?hah..sudahlah sebaiknya aku mandi! "Batin naruto"

Untung tidak ketahuan! "Kata seorang ANBU Kumo dengan Kode: Taka"

Ya itu benar "kata ANBU dengan kode: Inu"

Kita harus melaporkan ini kepada raikage sama bahwa ada penyusup di desa "kata ANBU taka"

Mereka pun menghilang dengan shunsin

Apa!?ada penyusup?ggrrr samui pergi dan ungsikan warga,darui kumpulkan para jounin dan ANBU , Inu, taka awasi terus mereka, tori kirim pesan kepada konoha bahwa kita memerlukan bantuan! "Perintah raikage"

Ha'i raikage sama"ucap mereka"

Mereka ber-5 pun pergi

2 jam setelah itu di tempat naruto...

Sepertinya kita sudah ketahuan!"Kata naruto"

Ya sepertinya kau benar naruto sama,ketika aku menggunakan mata ketigaku aku melihat warga diungsikan,jounin dan ANBU dikumpulkan, 2 ANBU mengawasi kita sementara 1 ANBU mengirim pesan pada konoha" Ucap gaara"

Bantuan?hm?..akan menarik!" Batin naruto"

Baiklah...persiapkan diri kalian " ucap naruto"

Ha'i naruto sama" mereka pun bersiap-siap"

Setelah siap naruto mulai bergerak

Hm...yahiko,konan,nagato,zabuza haku..kalian akan melawan para ANBU

Deidara,utakata,gaara lawan para jounin dan Chuunin

Killer bee kau ikut aku melawan raikage! "Ucap naruto"

Ha'i naruto sama! "Balas mereka"

Baiklah untuk pembukaan "ucap naruto"

Naruto lalu bergumam " dai rasenkyuugan"

Lalu naruto melempar 10 rasengan nya ke tanah dan terjadi ledakan!

Bbbuuaammmm! Suara ledakan tersebut menggema hingga kantor raikage berguncang

Hm? Sudah dimulai?"Ucap raikage"

Raikage memberi tanda memulai penyerangan sedangkan dia akan melawan ketuanya raikage lalu shunsin ketempat naruto

Ternyata kau ketuanya?" Tanya raikage"

Oh..raikage sama suatu kehormatan dapat bertemu anda!"Ucap naruto"

Raikage mengacuhkan itu dan melihat Bee ada disana

Bee!"Teriak raikage"

Oh..kakak lama tak jumpa hah?"Ucap Bee"

Bee pulanglah!"Ucap raikage

Pulang?apa maksudmu?disini rumahku!"Balas bee"

Bee!"Ucap raikage"

Baiklah..hentikan reuni ini ayo hajar dia Bee!"Ajak naruto"

Yo..let's go..."Ucap bee"

Aku tidak ada cara lain!"Ucap raikage"

Lalu raikage mengaktifkan petirnya,Lalu memakai Raiton no Yoroi dengan cepat raikage meninju raikage tetapi ditahan oleh tentakel Gyuki

Terima kasih bee!"Ucap naruto"

Sama-sama"kata bee"

Ggrrr..bee!kau membuat ku marah!"Amuk raikage"

Lalu raikage mengaktifkan petirnya hingga tingkat terakhir

Hah...'Ucap bee"

Lalu bee transform ke ekor 6

Naruto transform ke ekor 5

Gggrrr... Bee dan naruto mengaum

naruto dan bee lalu mengeluarkan bijuudama dan menembak ke raikage,namun raikage menghindar dan hanya mengenai tangan kanan raikage dan putus

Arrgghh.."Gumam raikage"

Hahahaha...bagaimana rasanya?hm?.."Tanya naruto"

Kau..!"Ucap raikage"

Lalu Killer intent disitu sangat menegangkan

Hm?.."Ucap bee"

Bee!kita taklukan raikage"ucap naruto"

Yo..alright."Balas bee" lalu mereka menembakkan bijuudama lalu datang darui yang menyelamatkan raikage

Raikage sama!"Ucap darui"

Aarghh..darui..!"Ucap raikage memegangi tangannya

Ayo..kita kekonoha,konoha telah menyediakan tempat untuk kita"ucap darui"

Hn!,dimana yang lain?"Tanya raikage"

Mereka sudah berada dikonoha"ucap darui"

Ditempat naruto

Ayo bee!"Ajak naruto"

Hn!"Balas bee"

Naruto bertemu anggotanya

Bagaimana?"Tanya naruto"

Beres,naruto sama"ucap mereka"

Baiklah..ayo kita

Baru saja naruto hendak pergi tiba seekor burung merpati milik naruto berkode devil memberitahu bahwa mei berhasil dibawa kabur ke konoha

Hn?ini akan menarik!"Batin naruto"

Baiklah kita pergi!"Ucap naruto"

Kemana kita akan pergi naruto sama?"Tanya utakata"

Kita akan ke suna gakure"ucap naruto"

Bersiap-siaplah ayah..!"Batin gaara"

TBC

Bagaimana chap ini tolong ya kasih saya inspirasi dari review ya!

Oke minna zaijian!


	6. takluknya shukaku

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya

Genre:adventure&Humor

Juan matheus asarya : « "̮ Ɨƚαª˚ Ɨƚαª˚ Ɨƚαª« "̮...saya sengaja membuat naruto memiliki KI ( killer intent yang kuat),akan saya perbaiki

Yuichi : arigato gozaimasu

Blue-senpai : okeh deh...

: arigato...muharrom-san

Leontujuhempat: iya..leon-san

Thedy76: hm..oke akan saya buat

.39566: oke memang saya masih newbie saya akan baca fic senior

Narurufauziaa: okeh..ini dah lanjut

Guest: okeh deh akan saya usahain

Gilbert: alright next to the glory!

Nyuga totong : oke

Itulah balasan review okeh minna

CUT ACTION!

Tap!

Naruto dan anggotanya berhenti

Ada apa naruto?'Tanya gaara,tiba-tiba puluhan senbon menuju ke arah naruto,namun naruto berhasil menghindar

Uzumaki naruto!'Teriak hunter-nin itu

Itu aku!.'Balas naruto tenang

Kami diperintahkan oleh hokage sama untuk membunuhmu!'Teriak hunter nin tersebut,lalu hunter nin tersebut memanggil 5 hunter nin lainya

Kalian tunggu disini aku sendiri yang akan menghadapi mereka.'Ucap naruto

Hati-hati naruto kun'ucap konan,naruto lalu merapal handseal

Katon : gouka messhitsu,naruto lalu menyemburkan api yang sangat besar,lalu hunter nin merapal handseal

Suiton: suijihenki

Muncullah sebuah dinding air,kedua jutsui tersebut bertabrakan naruto lalu sunshin ke belakang salah satu hunter nin dan mematahkan lehernya

Brakkkk!,arggghh.'teriak hunter nin tersebut

Tinggal 5 orang lagi!'Batin naruto,lalu naruto merapal handseal dan bergumam

Katon : housenka no jutsu,muncullah puluhan bunga api dari mulut naruto,salah satu hunter nin merapal handseal

Futon : tate no kaze,muncullah sebuah dinding angin bunga api naruto tak mampu menembusnya.

Akan ku akhiri ini'batin naruto,naruto lalu merapal handseal yang rumit lalu bergumam

Katon : Ryu goon,muncullah naga api sepanjang 10 meter yang melindungi naruto

Serang!'Perintah naruto,naga tersebut lalu melahap kelima hunter nin tersebut hingga tak bersisa,namun setelah itu naruto lalu kembali ke tempat anggotanya

Naruto sama!'Ucap gaara,naruto tak menghiraukan teguran tersebut lalu ia menemui kyuubi di alam sadarnya

Ada apa gaki?'Tanya kyuubi

Aku ingin sebuah kontrak kuchiyose.'Ucap naruto,kyuubi lalu tertawa

Hahahaha...ternyata itu baiklah aku akan memberikanmu 2 gulungan kuchiyose.'Ucap kyuubi,mendengar itu mata naruto langsung berbinar-binar

Benarkah itu?'Tanya naruto

Ya itu benar.'Ucap kyuubi,naruto lalu menyeringai

Arigato kurama!'Gumam naruto

Hn!'Balas kyuubi

Lalu naruto kembali dari alam sadarnya,dan menemukan 2 gulungan didepannya dan menyimpannya

Gulungan apa itu naruto?'Tanya nagato

Itu gulungan kuchiyose.'Ucap naruto,nagato hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

Kita berangkat!'Ucap naruto

Ha'i.'Ucap mereka,mereka lalu berangkat ke suna

Time skip di suna

Hm...!sudah lama aku tidak kesuna.'Ucap gaara

Hm..gaara hanya kau yang mudah dikenali aku sarankan kau memakai henge.'Ucap naruto

Baiklah.'Ucap gaara,lalu gaara melakukan henge,celana ANBU,rompi jounin suna rambut kuning cerah

Kurasa ini sudah cukup.'Batin gaara,lalu naruto dan anggotanya pergi ke tepi desa dan naruto memakai mokuton untuk membuatnya

Mokuton: mokugoreha!,lalu terbentuklah sebuah rumah kayu yang cukup luas

Mari masuk.'Ucap naruto,setelah anggotanya masuk naruto membuat sebuah kekkai agar tidak ada yang mencurigainya

Hn..ini sudah cukup.'Batin naruto,malamnya naruto mendiskusikan strategi

aku ingin haku dan konan kepung gerbang barat , zabuza dan nagato gerbang timur,deidara dan yahiko gerbang utara dan 3lainnya akan membantu jika diperlukan.'Ucap naruto panjang lebar

Ha'i naruto sama/kun.'Ucap mereka,mereka lalu tidur untuk menjaga kesehatan mereka.

Keesokan harinya

Hn..sudah pagi ternyata,sebaiknya aku mandi.'Batin naruto,setelah mandi naruto lalu ke ruang tamu dan ternyata sudah ditunggu

Maaf aku terlambat..,bagaimana kalian siap?'Tanya naruto sambil membungkuk

Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan naruto sama.'Ucap killer bee

Dimana zabuza dan haku?'Tanya naruto

Mereka ada dikamarnya, haku sedang merawat zabuza yang sakit,'ucap gaara,naruto lalu melesat kekamar zabuza dan menemui mereka

Ada apa denganmu zabuza?'Tanya naruto

Aarrgghh...aku semalam diserang oleh 3 ANBU suna.'Ucap zabuza,naruto mengepalkan tangannya lalu berkata bagaimana ciri-cirinya

Bagaimana ciri-ciri anbu itu?'Tanya naruto

masing-masing menggunakan topeng kucing,elang,anjing.'Ucap zabuza

Flashback: ON

Zabuza POV's

Besok adalah hari penyerangan bukan?yang lain tidur sementara aku keluyuran..hah...aku tidak bisa tidur.

Tiba datang 3 orang anbu bertopeng kucing, elang, anjing

Ada apa?'Tanya ku To the point

Apa yang kau lakukan disini?'Ucap ANBU bertopeng anjing

Aku hanya berjalan-jalan itu saja.'Ucap ku santai

Dasar ini daerah dilarang masuk!sudahlah pasti dia penyusup ayo kita serang!'Ajak ANBU bertopeng Elang

Ketiga anbu itu lalu maju menyerangku aku bersiaga dengan kubikiribocho milikku

Normal Pov's

zabuza lalu menangkis tanto ANBU itu dengan kubikiribocho,zabuza lalu merapal handseal

"Kirigakure no jutsu"

Argghh..mengapa ada kabut?'Tanya anbu anjing,lalu ANBU kucing merapal jutsu

"Fuuton: dai kamataichi"

Argghh..sial anginnya kuat sekali.'Ucap zabuza terluka oleh sayatan angin itu,lalu anbu elang merapal handseal

Suiton: suiryuudan ",zabuza pun terseret hinggan menabrak dinding sebelum pingsan zabuza melakukan sunshin ke kamarnya dan pingsan disitu

Flashback:OFF

Jadi begitu hmm..utakata,haku,konan,killer bee kalian jaga zabuza,sedangkan sisanya ikut aku kita akan menghancurkan suna.'Ucap naruto sarkatis

Ha'i naruto sama!.'Ucap mereka

Ayo!'Ajak naruto,dan mereka pun pergi ke pusat desa suna sebelum pergi naruto membuat sebuah kombinasi jurus jika ada orang asing yang mendekati rumah tersebut dari jarak 50M akan terkena bom bijuu

Di desa suna

Naruto merapal handseal yang rumit

"Fuuton: ryuu honda",tercipta sebuah angin puting beliung yang besar dan menerpa suna

Di kantor kazekage

Kazekage ke-4 yang melihat itu menyeringai tiba-tiba datang seorang anbu bertopeng anjing

Kazekage sama kita diserang!,demi keamanan kazekage sebaiknya kazekage sama dipindah...,"anbu itu hendak bica tapi sudah dipotong oleh kazekage

Hmm..aku akan menghadapi mereka.'Ucap kazekage

Tapi...,tuan.'Ucap ANBU itu,namun kazekage sudah menghilang

Ditempat naruto

hm deidara,yahiko,nagato bersenang-senanglah disini .'Ucap naruto,mereka pun pergi

Kazekage pov's

Itukan? Gaara?

Gaara!tetapi sedang bersama siapa dia?

Gaara!

Oh ayah!lama tak jumpa.'Ucapnya santai

Pulanglah ayah merindukanmu

Merindukanku?heh.. dimana ayah saat aku dipukuli?apakah ayah membantuku?.'Ucapnya marah

Maafkan ayah gaara!

Tidak ada kata maaf! Mulai sekarang kita musuh!.ucapnya

Normal POV's

Gaara lalu menggerakan pasirnya

Suna no kaminari!,tercipta sebuah badai pasir yang menerpa desa suna dan membuat kerusakan yang parah disuna,kazekage yang melihat itu mengurung gaara dengan pasirnya

Sabaku kyu!

Arrgghh...!'Gaara merintih,naruto yang melihat itu merapal handseal

Suiton: suiryuudan no jutsu!,tercipta naga air yang sangat besar yang meluncur ke arah kazekage namun kazekage bergumam

Suna no tate!,serangan naruto tertahan oleh pasir emas milik kazekage,gaara yang marah akhirnya mengeluarkan shukaku. Naruto yang melihat itu sunshin ketempat gaara dan masuk ke alam sadarnya

Gaara!dimana kau?'Tanya naruto,kemudian naruto mendengar suara raungan naruto lalu bergegas menemui nya dan melihat gaara dipengaruhi oleh shukaku

Naruto lalu melemparkan shuriken namun shukaku berhasil menarik tangannya dan gaara sadar

Di..dimana aku?'Tanya gaara,naruto lalu menemui gaara

Kau ada dialam sadarmu gaara.'Ucap naruto

Kenapa kau bisa masuk?'Ucap gaara

Karena aku juga jinchuuriki jadi kita berkomunikasi!'Ucap naruto

Lalu shukaku tertawa

Hahahahaha!pantas aku merasakan chakra bijuu dari tubuhmu untuk apa kau kemari?

Aku ingin kau tidak membenci gaara seperti aku dan kyuubi.'Perintah naruto

Hmm...hahahahha!tidak bisa manusia selalu mempermainkan bijuu!demi kepentingan mereka!hahahaha!'Ucap shukaku tertawa

Apa kau tidak mengerti perasaan kami sebagai jinchuuriki?kami disakiti karena kalian para bijuu namun kami tetap menerimanya dimana hati kalian?'ucap naruto

Shukaku lalu terdiam lalu dia berkata baiklah aku tidak akan membencinya dan akan menjadi partnernya terima kasih telah menyadarkan ku bocah

Hn..sama-sama.'Ucap naruto

Hai..gaara kemarilah..apa kau ingin menjadi partnerku?'Tanya shukaku

Gaara mengangguk

Baiklah..emm..siapa namamu bocah kuning?'Tanya shukaku

Naruto uzumaki!dattebayo!'Ucap naruto

Ya!uzumaki naruto tolong selesaikan peperangan melawan suna ini setelah itu ajak teman jinchuurikimu kita akan belajar bijuu mode tetapi kita harus menyadarkan bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh temanmu si ekor enam!'Ucap shukaku panjang lebar

Hmm...leave it to me.'Ucap naruto

TBC

Gimana minna?saya sih iseng-iseng aja membuat bijuu mode untuk bee,gaara,utakata,dan naruto tentunya bijuu mode naruto berbeda dengan di canon

Okeh..sekian zai jian


	7. uchiha madara?

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya

Genre:adventure&Humor

Leontujuhempat: okeh

: ya okeh deh...

.39566: okeh..ya gpp flame demi kejayaan

: hm..?

Narurufauziaa:lucu..?*liat balik*oh ya.. Hahahaha

Gembel-elit: yosh arigato

Blue-senpai: okeh deh..

CUT ACTION

Di alam nyata

Kazekage POV's

Sedang apa mereka?hmmm...mencurigakan apa yang dia lakukan?

Aku harus mencegahnya melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada gaara

Lalu kazekage ke-4 menggerakan pasirnya

Sabaku kyu!

Naruto yang mengetahui itu pun menshunshin dirinya dan gaara ke tempat aman

Gaara,sebaiknya kau disini aku yang akan mengatasi ayahmu.'Ucap naruto

Baiklah..'Ucap gaara,naruto lalu shunshin ketempat kazekage ke-4

Kau!kenapa kau hendak membunuh gaara?'Ucap naruto

Hn..itu bukan urusanku!'Ucap kazekage ke-4

Naruto lalu merapal handseal dan bergumam

" Katon : bafuku renbu "

Kazekage yang melihat itu mengerahkan pasirnya dan bergumam

"Suna no tate"

Tiba-tiba muncul temari dan kankuro

Ayah! Ayah tidak apa-apa?'Tanya temari

Kankuro yang melihat naruto berkata

Apa yang kau mau?,kau menghancurkan desa?kau tak bisa diampuni!'Ucap kankuro,lalu kankuro mengeluarkan ketiga bonekanya yaitu:

Karasu!

Kuroari!

Shansuo!

Keluarlah ketiga boneka milik kankuro

Hyah...matilah kau!

Naruto tanpa rasa takut tetap tidak bergeming dan hanya mengucapkan

" Fuuton : dai kamataichi "

Lalu kankuro tersayat oleh ribuan angin dan ketika sadar ia melihat 3 bonekanya hancur berkeping-keping

Karasu,kuroari,sanshuo!kau!bajingan!'Ucap kankuro

Naruto menatapnya intent lalu berkata"hn..beginikah ninja suna lemah ,lalu ia melihat temari dan kazekage ke-4

Mundurlah temari biar ayah yang mengatasi ini!

Baiklah ayah.."Ucap temari

Kazekage lalu mengarahkan tangannya dan bergumam

" Suna ririsu: suna no tsunami"

Naruto yang melihat itu bergumam

"Fuuton: tate no kaze"

Serangan kazekage tertahan oleh naruto namun naruto melebarkan matanya saat mendengar kata

" Suna ririsu : suna no ame"

Naruto terhempas karena hujan pasir itu namun naruto menyeringan dan mengaktifkan kitokyu meiringgan dan bergumam

"Dai hinomatsuri"

Kazekage yang melihat itu bergumam

" Suna no tate",namun api oranye itu tak mengurangi kapasitas apinya dan terus melahap api itu dan akhirnya mengenai kazekage akhirnya kazekage terbakar tangannya dan segera memutuskan tangannya dengan pasirnya

Hm..kazekage aku mempunyai hadiah untukmu!'Naruto berkata dengan tersenyum jahat,kazekage yang melihat itu merasakan Bad feeling

Jangan-jangan!'Kazekage terlonjak

Naruto lalu menghubungi anggotanya yang berada disuna untuk keluar dari suna dan menemuinya diluar dan menshunshin dirinya dan gaara lalu bergumam

" Raiton : yoso no kaminari raiu "

Lalu terciptalah badai petir yang menghancurkan suna dalam sekejap suna tinggal kenangan namun siapa sangka kazekage beserta anaknya dan beberapa ANBU berhasil selamat

Ah..ah...sial dia sangat kuat!"Ucap salah satu ANBU

Naruto Uzumaki S missing-nin berharga 950.000.000 ryo akan kubunuh dia "ucap kazekage

Tuan kazekage sebaiknya kita mengungsi ke konoha

Baiklah.."Ucap kazekage,lalu dia pingsan

Ditempat naruto

Naruto yang kembali kerumahnya menoaktifkan kekkai nya dan menemui anggotanya dirumah

Hn..bagaimana keadaan zabuza?"Tanya naruto

Keadaannya membaik naruto sama"ucap Haku

Hm..apa dia bisa berjalan?"Tanya naruto

Ya.'Ucap haku

Hn..baiklah bee tunjukkan jalan ke pulau kura-kura kita akan berlatih bijuu mode disana"ucap naruto

Baiklah..naruto sama!"Patuh bee

Timeskip di pulau kura-kura

Hm..jadi ini tempatnya baiklah..."Ucap naruto

Lalu bee mengajak naruto dan lain menuju air terjun kebenaran

Itu adalah air terjun kebenaran kau harus mengalahkan diri mu sendiri disitu!"Ucap bee

Timeskip #pasti pembaca dah taukan? Seperti apa

Dibelakang air terjun ada tempat berlatih ikut aku!"Ucap bee

Di dinding ini terdapat ukiran bijuu

Disini kalian akan bertarung dengan bijuu kalian tenang jika yang satu dalam kesulitan yang lain boleh menolong, aku akan membuka pintu ini "ucap bee sambil merapal segel lalu berkata

"KAI"

Pintu lalu terbuka

Ayo masuk!"Ajak bee

Aku akan mencoba duluan"ucap naruto

Naruto lalu duduk dan memejamkan matanya

#mindscape naruto

Halo..kyuubi"ucap naruto

Ahh..naruto aku tau tujuan kedatanganmu aku akan memberitahu caranya serang aku lalu tarik chakra ku dengan chakraku ayo"ucap kyuubi

Baiklah.."Tajuu kagebunshin""ucapnaruto

Semua klon naruto serentak mengucapkan

"Katon: goukakyuu no jutsu"terciptalah

bola api

#BBUUAMM#

Kyuubi lalu terjatuh,lalu naruto menarik chakra kyuubi tetapi tidak berhasil karena kyuubi bangkit saat itulah muncul 2 cahaya putih menampakan 2 manusia yang satu berambut kuning dan satu lagi berambut merah

Naruto apakah itu kau?"Ucap perempuan berambut merah

Ya!itu aku siapa kau?"Tanya naruto dingin

Aku kaasanmu naruto!"Ucap perempuan itu kepada naruto dan hendak memeluk naruto

Hn..jangan dekati aku! Kau membuatku menderita aku disiksa dikonoha dan dipukuli bahkan hampir mati! Jika kau orang tuaku mengapa kau lakukan ini! Hah?"Ucap naruto

Na..naruto!"Ucap kushina

Cukup!naruto jangan buat kaasanmu menangis jika kau mau salahkanlah aku,aku yang yang menyegel kyuubi kedalam dirimu!"Ucap minato

Diam! Kau! Kau membuatku dijauhi apa kau tahu sejak umur 5 tahun aku tidak pernah memiliki teman!"Ucap naruto

Tapi naruto kami lakukan itu demi desa dan kau.."Sebelum minato selesai bicara naruto memotongnya

Cukup kuminta kalian pergi!"Ucap naruto

Aku kecewa padamu naruto!"Ucap kushina

Aku lebih kecewa pada kalian!"Ucap naruto

Ayo kushina kita pergi!"Ajak minato lalu mereka menghilang

Lalu naruto menangis

Tousan kaasan maafkan aku inilah jalan yang aku pilih!"Ucap naruto lirih

Lalu kyuubi mengaum

#Grrooaaarrrr

Naruto merapal handseal yang rumit. Dan bergumam

"Suiton: kami no ashi",muncullah sebuah tapak kaki air yang besar menginjak kyuubi lalu menahannya lalu naruto menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menarik chakra kyuubi dan berhasil

Selamat naruto kau berhasil!"Ucap kyuubi

Arigato kyuubi"ucap naruto menghilang

#di alam nyata

Naruto sadar lalu melihat sekelilingnya

Naruto!apa kau berhasil?"Tanya utakata

Hn..aku berhasil"ucap naruto

#timeskip

Bijuu mode naruto : berjubah rikudou berwarna merah dan kumisnya menjadi tebal berwarna merah dengan 9 tomoe di keningnya

Gaara: mengenakan jubah pasir dan matanya menjadi shukaku dan muncul pasir mengelilinginya

Utakata: berjubah lendir ketika disentuh tangan akan meleleh terkena lendirnya lalu disekitarnya muncul gelembung

Killer bee : tubuhnya merah seperti saat ekor 6 dan bertanduk dibelakang terdapat 8 ekor

Hn..baiklah saatnya kita ke iwa gakure"ucap naruto

#timeskip iwa

Hn..aku akan menghancurkan desa ini"batin naruto

"Raiton: yoso no kaminari raiu"

Dalam sekejap iwa tinggal tanah namu seorang kakek-kakek keluar dari situ

Siapa kalian mengap kalian menyerang desa ku?"Ucap tsuchikage

hn..misi kami adalah menghancurkan 5 negara"ucap naruto

Langkahi dulu mayatku"ucap tsuchikage

Kalian mundur ini urusan ku"ucap naruto

Kalian akan musnah"ucap tsuchikage

"Jinton : genkai hakuri no jutsu"

Sial dia menggunakan kekkei tota"ucap naruto

Naruto lalu mengaktifkan kitokyu meiringgan dan bergumam

"Katematsuchi",munculah sesosok makhluk membawa pelindung

Hn..lemah sekali,giliran ku"ucap naruto lalu merapal handseal

Katon : gouka messhitsu, fuuton : daitopa

Kedua elemen itu bergebaung menjadi tornado api lalu melahap tsuchikage hinggan mengalami luka bakar yang parah namun ia dibawa pergi seseorang

Hn..dia kabur tapi biarlah"ucap naruto

Naruto dan anggota nya pergi tak menentu arah namun ditengah jalan ia bertemu seseorang

#TBC

Bagaimana chap ini gomen kalo pendek apa reader setuju dengan PDS4 atau gak? Jawabnya lewat review ya!

Mind review?


	8. perang dunia shinobi ke-4

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya

Genre:adventure&Horror

uzumaki naruto!"Ucap orang itu

Ya! Itu aku"ucap naruto tenang

Aku tau kau sedang ingin menghancurkan konoha bagaimana kalau kita bergabung dan mendeklarasikan perang hmm?"Tanya orang itu

Hn..atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayaimu? Bisa saja kau mengkhianatiku! Dan aku belum tau kau siapa?"Ucap naruto

Tenang saja aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu dan untuk pertanyaan siapa aku kau pasti tau melalui chakra ini kan?"Ucap orang itu

Cha..chakra ini seperti chakra madara uchiha tapi dia sudah mati kan?'Batin naruto

hnn...chakra madara uchiha tapi sayang dia sudah mati!jadi siapa kau sebenarnya?"Tanya naruto sambil mempersiapkan mini bijuu dama

Hm..sabar aku Tobi aku adalah ketua akatsuki dan akan membatumu bagaimana kau mau?"Tanya tobi sekali lagi

Hn..baiklah..."Ucap naruto

Uzumaki naruto! Kau akan mati.'Batin Tobi

Aku yakin dia tidak tulus bekerja sama aku harus memata-matainya!'Batin naruto

Naruto lalu melesat bersama timnya menuju konoha ditemani Tobi

Timeskip konoha

Desa ini masih sama seperti dulu."Ucap naruto

Tapi sayang desa yang kubenci ini harus hancur"ucap naruto

Tenang naruto kita perlu menghancurkan desa ini kita hanya harus bermain sebentar dengan 5 kage lalu mendeklarasikan perang"ucap tobi

Hn.."Balas naruto singkat

Naruto dan timnya beserta tobi menghilang memakai sunshin masing-masing

Dikantor hokage

Jadi? Ada apa ini?mengapa desa kalian bisa hancur?"Tanya tsunade

Ini semua gara-gara seorang anak kriminal berambut pirang yang bernama naruto dan mengenakan hittai ate konoha! Hokage! Apa tindakanmu?"Ucap raikage

Tsunade pun tersentak" na..na..naruto?

Iya dia juga yang hampir membunuh kami!"Ucap kazekage ke-4 a.k.a ayah gaara

tsunade terdiam"apa benar itu perbuatan naruto"batinnya

Kusarankan kita beraliansi saja untuk menjaga kedamaian"ucap tsuchikage tenang

Gggrrr...mana bisa begitu kita semua adalah musuh"ucap raikage marah

Raikage saat dunia dipertaruhkan tidak ada kata penolakan demi dunia kita harus berjuang"ucap tsuchikage

Ggrr..baiklah..."Ucap raikage

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang ANBU bertopeng elang disamping tsunade

Ada apa taka?"Tanya tsunade

Hokage sama Mifune dari negara tetsu ingin bertemu para kage"ucap ANBU itu

Baiklah..suruh mereka masuk"ucap tsunade

Ha'i"ucap ANBU itu,sesaat kemudian masuk seseorang yang memakai baju samurai dan katana

apa anda Mifune?"Ucap hokage

Ya! Dan pasti anda Hokage"ucapnya

Ya betul"ucap tsunade

Dan kalian para kage kan?"Ucap mifune

Hn/ya/betul"ucap para kage

Aku sudah mendengar bahwa desa kalian sudah dihancurkan dan apa tindakan kalian?"Tanya mifune

Kami akan membangun sebuah aliansi"ucap raikage

Hm..aliansi baiklah..untuk memperkuat aliansi kami para samurai akan ikut"ucap mifune

Terdengarlah suara ledakan dari gerbang konoha

BBUUAAMMM!

Ada apa ini?"Ucap tsunade,muncullah ANBU bertopeng Kucing

Lapor tsunade-sama kita diserang"ucap ANBU Neko

Evakuasi penduduk! Para kage apa kalian akan ikut bertarung?"Ucap tsunade

Tentu kami akan ikut sebagai langkah awal aliansi"ucap kazekage

Kemudian Para kage pun menghilang dengan sunshin,ANBU neko pun menghilang

#di gerbang konoha

Naruto dan anggotanya. Beserta tobi sedang menuju pusat desa

Hm...desa ini tidak berubah."Ucap naruto

Ya,kau benar uzumaki naruto !'Batin tobi

Tiba-tiba muncul 4 bataliyon ANBU masing-masing berisi 20 orang ANBU

Uzumaki naruto!kau ingin menghancurkan konoha setelah sebelumnya menghancurkan 4 desa besar ? Kau harus melangkahi mayat kami!ayo serang!"Ucap ketua ANBU itu

Hm..ayo kita serang"ucap naruto

#naruto side

Naruto berhadapan dengan 10 anbu

Cih..merepotkan!"Ucap naruto lalu merapal handseal

" Fuuton : dai kamataichi no jutsu "

Salah satu ANBU merapal hansdseal dan berteriak

" Doton : Doryuheki "

Muncullah sebuah dinding tanah yang menghalangi angin pemotong tersebut

Namun dinding itu hancur bersamaan dengan hilangnya angin itu lalu salah satu ANBU merapal handseal

" Katon : Goryuuka no jutsu "

Naruto pun merapal handseal

" Suiton : suijihenki "

Munculah sebuah dinding air ketika dua jutsu itu bertabrakan tercipta asap

CISHHHH

Naruto memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dan melakukan sunshin kebelakang 2 ANBU menusuknya dengan kunai lalu naruto merapal handseal

" Katon : gouka messhitsu "

8 ANBU yang melihat itu terlambat merespon mengenai 5 orang ANBU dan 3 lainnya terkena luka bakar naruto kembali merapal handseal

" Katon : sanryuu huashi "

Munculah 3 naga api yang menuju 3 ANBU tersisa dan menghanguskannya

Hn..ANBU konoha lemah"ucap naruto lalu sunshin kepusat desa

# timeskip naruto dan anggotanya beserta Tobi bertemu 5 kage

Hn..kalian mundur biar aku dan tobi yang mengatasinya"ucap naruto

Baik naruto!"Ucap mereka

Naruto! Kembalilah!"Teriak tsunade

Naruto lalu mendeathglare tsunade

Pulang? Hahahaha...hahahah...TIDAK hari INI! Hyahh..."Ucap naruto sadis lalu menerjang 5 kage

Cih..dia ceroboh!" Tobi pun mengikuti naruto

# naruto VS hokage, kazekage, raikage

Naruto! Pulanglah!"Ucap tsunade

TIDAK!aku tidak akan Kembali ke desa B*d*b*h ini !"Ucap naruto

Naruto..kau."Ucap tsunade tak percaya

Sudah cukup kita akan bersenang-senang"ucap naruto merapal handseal

" Katon : Ryu Goon "

Terciptalah naga yang besar siap menerkam mereka

Ryuu! Serang!"Ucap naruto,naga itu lalu mengaum

Rrrooaaarrrr!

Naga itu menuju kearah 3 kage namun kazekage menggerakkan pasirnya dan bergumam

"Suna no tate" kemudian dari atas mencul raikage dan hokage yang siap memukul dengan tenaga penuh naruto yang kaget tidak mampu menghindar dan terkena duo pukulan maut itu dan terlempar menabrak batu

# BBBLLLAAARRR

Naruto pun memuntahkan darah segar'huaakhh..sial sakit sekali'batin naruto

#kita tinggalkan naruto ke tempat tobi

Tobi berhadapan dengan 2 kage yaitu tsuchikage dan mizukage

Hn...hanya 1 kage perempuan tak berguna dan 1 kakek tua sakit-sakitan"ucap Tobi

Tiba-tiba datang zetsu

Ada apa?"Tanya tobi

Naruto terluka."Ucap zetsu

Sial!aku harus menolongnya!"Ucap tobi lalu ia pun menghilang ke dalam lubang angin di topengnya

# ditempat naruto

Raikage yang hendak memukul naruto terkejut karena ada bola api yang menuju padanya

"Katon: goukakyu no jutsu "

Untung saja kazekage melindungi nya dengan pasir kalau tidak raikage pasti sudah terbakar lalu muncullah tobi

Siapa kau?"Tanya tsunade

Aku? Pasti kau mengenalku dengan chakra ini!"Ucap tobi

Jantung tsunade berdetak"i..iini?chakra madara?'Batin tsunade

Hn.."Ucap tobi

Tiba - tiba muncul 2 kage lainnya

Tobi yang melihat itu menyeringai

Aku disini mendeklarasikan perang kepada kalian jadi persiapkan diri kalian heheheh..."Ucap tobi lalu menghilang bersama naruto

Perang? Apa benar itu akan terjadi?"Ucap tsunade

Ya! Kita akan mempersiapkan pasukan kita ,kita akan menghadapi perang dunia shinobi 4!"Ucap raikage

#TBC

Gomen kalau pendek untuk chap depan sudah mulai masuk perang dunia shinobi

Ini balasan reviewnya

: okeh...hmm

.39566: untuk fic ini saya tidak tau sampai chap berapa gomen

Leontujuhempat: iya yah °§ ®® °

Blue-senpai : okeh ini dah lanjut

Jigoku no arashi : entah menurut kalian?

Gomen sekali kagi kalo pendek soalnya author lagi pusing gomen


	9. nearly war

Summary:naruto yang diabaikan penduduk desa menyimpan dendam yang kuat

Rating:T semi M untuk pembunuhan

Warning:gaje,typo,ooc,abal-abal baru pertama kali soalnya

Genre:adventure&Horror

Tobi yang membawa naruto muncul ditempat anggotanya

Apa yang kau lakukan dengan naruto?"Tanya gaara yang dalam bijuu modenya

Tenang!naruto terluka terkena pukulan hokage dan raikage"ucap Tobi

Gaara tersentak"na..naruto"batin gaara

Sebaiknya kita kembali ke markasku untuk menyembuhkan naruto"ucap tobi sambil terhisap ke lubang dimensi

Naruto dan anggotanya pun menghilang dengan sunshin

#ditempat kage

Ke-5 kage muncul diatap ruang hokage

tsunade pun mulai berbicara

"Wahai..para ninja dan warga sekalian sebuah penantian menunggu kita sebentar lagi kita akan berperang demi kedamaian dunia mari kita hancurkan akatsuki dan ciptakan perdamaian!"Ucap tsunade lantang melempar topi nya ke atas diikuti ke-4 kage lain

Yeah!ayo hancurkan akatsuki"begitulah sorak para ninja dan warga

Raikage mulai berbicara"wahai para ninja demi lancarnya perang kami sudah membagi beberapa divisi

Divisi1: unit pemakai senjata : dipimpin oleh Darui!"ucap raikage

Divisi2: unit jarak dekat dipimpin oleh might guy"ucap hokage

Divisi3: unit pertahanan dipimpin oleh kitsuchi"ucap tsuchikage

Divisi4: unit jarak jauh dipimpin oleh aku yondaime kazekage"ucap kazekage

Divisi5: unit spesial dipimpin jendral mifune"ucap raikage

Divisi6: unit medis dipimpin oleh shizune"ucap raikage

Unit penyergap dipimpin oleh kankuro"ucap yondaime kazekage

Divisi pelacak dan penghubung dipimpin oleh aoi dan inoichi"ucap raikage

Demikianlah masing-masing unit akan berisi 20.000 pasukan sekarang persiapkan diri kalian!perang sudah menunggu!"Ucap raikage

Yeah..."Ucap para ninja

#ditempat naruto

Naruto yang pingsan diobati oleh zetsu putih dengan sari-sari tubuhnya

Dia sudah pulih tinggal menunggunya sadar."Ucap zetsu putih

Semua anggota naruto bernafas lega

Baiklah..kau boleh pergi zetsu"ucap tobi

Naruto pun tersadar

Arggh..dimana aku?"Tanya naruto

Naruto kun! Kau sudah baikkan?"Tanya konan

Ya! Terima kasih!uhuk..uhuk"naruto lalu terbatuk batuk

kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya konan khawatir

Ya!"Ucap naruto

Khukhu..naruto! Kau sudah sadar bagaimana kalau kita mendiskusikan rencana hmm?"Tanya tobi

Baiklah...uhuk..uhuk! Berapa jumlah pasukanmu?"Tanya naruto

80.000 zetsu putih tetapi masih lemah."Ucap tobi

Mengapa demikian?"Tanya naruto

Karena zetsu putih dapat diperkuat dengan sel shodaime hokage."Ucap tobi

Hm..sel hashirama?"Tanya naruto

Ya! Dan aku tau ninja konoha yang memilikinya!"Ucap tobi menyeringai

Siapa?"Tanya naruto

Yamato salah satu anggota root."Ucap tobi

?"Ucap naruto

Aku ingin kau menculiknya kesini apa kau bisa?"Tanya tobi

Hmm...killer bee,gaara,utakata pergilah ke konoha tangkap yamato!"Perintah naruto

Ha'i"ucap mereka menghilang disertai kepulan asap

Nah..naruto ikutlah dengan ku!"Ajak tobi

Hmm..baiklah..ayo!"Ajak naruto pada anggotanya

Ya/ha'i/baik"ucap mereka

Sesampainya dibawah goa yang tobi sebut sebagai markasnya mereka sampai di sebuah ruang bawah tanah naruto melihat sebuah patung dengan tangan tergadah memiliki 9 mata

Patung apa itu?"Tanya naruto

Itu adalah patung spesialku Gedo mazo"ucap tobi

Gedo mazo aku seperti pernah mendengarnya.'Batin naruto sambil mengingat-ngingat

Ahh..ya aku ingat! Gedo mazo adalah cangkang kosong juubi, saat bertarung dengan juubi rikudou menyegel jiwa juubi dibulan sehingga mata juubi yang besar menjelma sebagai bulan sedangkan medianya gedo mazo disegel dibumi!"Terang naruto panjang lebar

Darimana kamu tahu naruto kun?"Tanya konan

Hehehe..aku mempelajari dari perpustakaan"ucap naruto watados(wajah tanpa dosa ^_^)

Hn..anak memang berbakat sebaiknya aku tidak membunuhnya ,dia dapat menjadi muridku dan menjalankan rencana ku.'Batin tobi sambil menyalakan EMSnya

#ditempat trio jinchuriki

Gakiuta(gaara,killer bee,utakata) sampai didepan gerbang konoha

Hn..untuk berjaga-jaga kita pakai henge sepertinya 5 kage beserta samurai masih disini"ucap gaara

"HENGE NO JUTSU"

POOFFF

Gaara: berambut seperti madara berwarna oranye,mengenakan pakaian layaknya petani

Killer bee: berambut seperti bisa namun berwarna hitam berpakaian pedagang

Utakata : berambut biasa berwarna putih ,berpenampilan seperti kakek-kakek

Hn..ayo kita berangkat ke konoha!"Ucap gaara

#ditempat naruto

Hn..itu saja power kita?"Tanya naruto

Tentu tidak masih ada satu lagi ikuti aku"ucap tobi sambil menuruni tangga

Naruto pun tercengang"ini!zetsu!"Ucap naruto shock

Ya!inilah...

Dia"Ucap tobi santai

Menarik!"Ucap nagato

Ya!itu benar tapi kekuatannya masih lemah oleh karena itu kita membutuhkan sel hashirama"ucap tobi panjang lebar

Hn..nagato cepat susul gaara!"Ucap naruto

Ha'i naruto!"Ucap nagato menghilang dengan sunshin

#dikonoha

Dimana kita harus mencari orang yang bernama yamato?"Tanya utakata

Hn..aku tidak tau"ucap gaara

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar wanita berteriak

Woii...yamato sensei!"Ucap wanita itu

Ahh..sakura ada apa?"Tanya yamato

Tidak hanya ingin menyapa,baiklah.. sampai jumpa"ucap sakura

Ya!"Ucap yamato"aneh..aku merasa diikuti'batinnya

Yamato lalu pergi ke shi no mori (Hutan kematian/training ground 44)

Trio jinchuuriki kita terus mengikuti

#shi no mori

Baiklahh..kalian sudah lama mengikutiku keluarlah"ucap yamato

Hn..sepertinya kita ketahuan"ucap gaara

Lalu mereka keluar dengan pakaian asli mereka

Ka..kalian! 3 jinchuuriki!"Ucap yamato

Hn.."Ucap gaara

Lalu gaara,killer bee,utakata masuk ke mode bijuu

Yamato lalu bergumam

" Mokuton : shichuro no jutsu"

Mereka bertiga terkurung dalam penjara kayu namun gaara berucap

"Bom bijuu"

Penjara kayu itu lalu hancur lalu trio jinchuuriki bergumam

"Bom Bijuu"

3 bom bijuu itu bergabung menjadi 1

Lalu menghantamnya

Yamato merapal handseal

"Mokuton: mokujoheki"

Namun ledakan itu membuat dinding kayu itu retak dan hancur sehingga membuat yamato terlempar hingga pingsan

Hn..ayo kita bawa dia!"Ucap utakata

Mereka pun menghilang dengan sunshin tak disangka ledakan barusan memancing ANBU itu mendatangi tempat itu

Sepertinya telah terjadi pertempuran."Ucap anbu inu

Ya kita laporkan ke hokage sama,"ucap anbu taka

Mereka pun menghilang dengan sunshin

#diruang hokage

Tsunade yang sedang mengerjakan dokumen memijit keningnya

Bagaimana bisa guru Hiruzen bertahan?'Batin tsunade

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang Anbu

Hokage sama!"Ucap anbu itu

Ada apa? Inu?"Tanya tsunade

Kami menemukan bekas pertarungan di shi no mori dan sebelum nya kami mendengar suara ledakan!"Ucap anbu inu

Hmm...apa yang terjadi?'Batin tsunade,"perintah kan beberapa anbu untuk menyelidiki ini

Baik hokage sama!"Ucap anbu itu menghilang

Apa ini merupakan perbuatan naruto?ahh..aku tidak boleh berburuk sangka."Ucap tsunade lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya lagi

# di tempat trio jijchuuriki

Gaara merasa ada yang menuju ke arah mereka memberi komando

Bersiap Lά̲̣ћ..

..Ada yang datang!"Ucap gaara

Ternyata nagato yang datang

Ahh..kau nagato bikin kaget saja!"Ucap bee

Cepat kalian ditunggu naruto sama!"Ucap nagato

Ya!"Ucap gaara

#di markas tobi

Nagato dan yang lainnya pun sampai

Bagaimana kalian mendapatkannya?"Tanya naruto

Tentu saja!kami selalu berhasil!"Ucap killer bee

Hn...baiklah...jumlah pasukan kita masih kurang kita akan beraliansi dengan seseoranglagi yaitu...kabuto"ucap tobi menyeringai

#TBC

Gomen kalau pendek gimana puas gak?

Dan itachi bakalan muncul kayaknya

Saya akan memberi pertanyaan

Siapa kah..tobi ? madara atau obito?


End file.
